Kickers Baby Boy
by Sesshodemon
Summary: Sequel to Kickers Powers. It’s been eight moths sense Kicker left the Autobots and Meisha to protect them from the decepticons. Now Optimus and the rest of the bots are attacking the decepticon base in order to rescue Kicker and going against Optimus’s or


**Kickers Baby Boy**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Summary: Eight moths after Kicker left the Autobots and Meisha to protect them from the decepticons. Now Optimus are attacking the decepticon base in order to rescue Kicker and going against Optimus's orders nine month pregnant Meisha is wandering through the halls of Unicron hoping she'll find the father of her baby, Kicker.

"Blast it's like they knew we were coming." After Jetfire said this he shot a couple of blasts down the hall.

"They probably did."

"What do you mean Optimus?"

"I mean that Kicker probably had a vision, Hotshot."

"And he told them?" The whole team shouted this not believing it.

"I doubt he had a choice. Remember the decepticons are ruthless and have probably tortured information out of Kicker every time he had a vision or sensed something." A wave of missiles flew passed them and they ducked and took out the guns on the wall and then ran through the door hopefully taking them closer to Kicker.

On the other side of the ship Kicker is trying to ignore all the commotion going on out side of the room by training in twelve times earths normal gravity.

"Kicker the autobots are invading looking for you. I want you to go to them and have tell them to leave and if they don't listen make them leave."

"Why have me do it?"

"Because if you make it clear to them that you can't leave no matter what then they should leave." Megatron would never admit it out loud but he had developed a fatherly love toward Kicker and trusted him. "And because 'she' was spotted walking down the corridors shouting your name."

"What but she's not supposed to come anywhere near a battle especially now when she has either had or at any time have a baby."

"All the more reason for you to go."

"Alright but I'd have to go alone or at least look like I'm going alone that way the bots don't do anything really stupid."

"Oh and Kicker why did you tell me they were coming. No one saw your hair flash so you could have just said your powers didn't pick it up this time."

"I told you for two reason, one because you'd know I was lying if I said I hadn't predicted it and two because I promised I'd tell you when ever I had a vision or sensed energon and I always keep my promises."

"Alright you head out there and I'll call the other decepticons back as soon as you get there and make sure you use the communicator to tell me when you do.

In a different part of the ship Meisha was looking for Kicker but collapsed and realized her water had broken. "Oh no not now." But the fates weren't kind to those who asked them to wait so Miesha's plea was left unanswered and she had her baby right there.

Back with the bots they were losing pretty badly and knew it. "We can't stay here much longer we have to retreat and regroup."

"But Optimus what about Kicker?"

"I hate to say this Hotshot but we would be dead long before we came within 100 feet of Kicker if we continue like this. We have to leave."

"Yes sir." They all said this reluctantly but they knew Optimus was right so they followed his orders without a second thought. Just as they were about to turn tail and run for it they sent out a message to all the other bots that had been separated from the rest of the group. When they reached their ship they saw Ironhide running to the ship coming out of the opposite hall carrying Meisha who looked almost dead.

"I found her lying on the ground over there. She's bleeding I think she got hit by something."

"Lets hurry up and get out of here and get her looked at lets move." Any and all hesitation the bots had to leave without Kicker before vanished when they saw the condition Meisha was in.

As Kicker rounded a corner he saw the bot retreating. He saw Meisha and instantly thought she was dead by the way the bots looked at her and because she just looked lifeless. He looked down and saw a baby who he knew was his. He had Kickers hair and its bangs covered his face and had strangely a full head of hair. He also had Meisha's purple eyes. **(Meisha's eyes are purple right I can't remember?)** "Hey their I'm sorry you'll never get to meet your mother she was an amazing woman but I swear to you that I will take care of you and always protect you." He said this as he leaned down and picked up the baby. While he spoke he felt tears prickle at his eyes just as they had when he had to leave Meisha in order to protect her. Only this time he let them fall and fell to his knees holding his baby boy to his heart.

Kicker heard footsteps coming from behind him and turned to see Megatron standing there. "Cyclonus told me that the autobots had retreated and I was starting to worry that you had broken your promise and went with them to be with the girl." He then noticed the baby in Kickers hands and got a strange feeling, which he would soon learn, was guilt. "Kicker who is that baby?" He already knew the answer to his own question but he just needed Kicker to confirm it.

"He's my son. I saw the bots carrying Meisha on the ship she was dead. They probably couldn't see or hear him because of all the commotion."

As he heard Kickers voice Megatron had the desire to comfort Kicker but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I'm going to take care of my baby Megatron. Do you think you can have Starscream go to Earth and get a few things for him such as dippers, baby formula, bottles, binkies, cloths, bedding, and everything else he might need?"

"Yes I will in fact I'll do it right now." Megatron saw Kicker flash him a forced smile and then saw him walk off to his room. "What's his name?"

"Kira."

Back on the ship Meisha woke up to find herself in the med center. She looked over to see a concerned looking Optimus who then saw that she was awake.

"Your awake, good. You had us all scarred. Meisha what happened back there?" When Optimus asked this Meisha took a deep breath and then told him everything that had happened before Ironhide found her.

"…I then passed out. I think, no, I know Kicker found our baby he just had to."

"Meisha I don't know how to say this without hurting you so I'll just say it. Meisha I think that your baby is dead." Optimus expected an angry response but all he got was the shake of her head and a short reply with the confidence that could make anyone believe her.

"Kicker has him. I know he does."

For fifteen years Meisha never lost hope and Kicker thought Meisha was dead. Their baby boy has now grown up to be a handsome young man with the face and body that would make women swoon. Megatron and the other cons had changed thanks to Kicker and Kira and now only collected energon so they could keep going looking for and uninhabited planet to live on in piece. But ever planet they went to there was already a race of beings living there so they would continue there search for a new home. Megatron had offered to let Kicker and Kira go back to Earth but they declined saying that they had no reason to go back.

"Hey dad."

"Yes Kira?"

"Can I go on mission with you guys now? I mean I'm fifteen and you were fifteen when you first started to go on missions."

"Sure just be careful."

"Come on dad you know me."

"Yeah that why I'm worried."

"HEY"

"You know sometimes when I look at you I see me when I was your age."

"Come on dad your not that old yet."

"I know. But I…." Kicker was cut of by his and Kira's hair flashing blonde for a second signaling that they were either sensing energon or was having a vision and Kicker staring out into space signaled that it was a vision and him having his brow furrowed like he did meant that he also sensed energon. Oddly enough Kira had not inherited his fathers ability of foresight but he could sense energon.

"Hey dad there's energon near by did you see which planet it was on?"

"Yeah I did. It's on a jungle planet not to far from our location."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing lets go tell Megatron."

When they reached the planet Kicker seemed a little nervous but wouldn't tell anyone why and it was starting to worry them. When they reached the surface they saw the autobots who looked as shocked to see the cons, as the cons were to see the bots.

"Kicker, Kira I want you to go look for the energon and to report back to me when you find something while we go get reacquainted with the autobots."

"Ok just don't hurt them."

"Why not?"

"Megatron."

"Ok, ok I won't hurt them just go already." When the cons exited their ship the bots looked ready for anything. "Don't worry Optimus I'm not here for trouble."

"Yeah right. You know I thought you had finally given up when you didn't appear again fifteen years ago but then I remembered Kicker and I knew you hadn't changed and now I'm positive."

"Would you believe me if I told you that the boy chose to stay with us based upon his own free will after he saw one of you carrying the lifeless body of the woman that help his heart."

"No I wouldn't. Besides Meisha is very much alive which is more then I can say about her baby which I know couldn't have made it." When Megatron heard this he started to laugh along with the other cons. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that we thought the girl was dead and you thought the baby was dead but both are very much alive. This is just to perfect."

"You mean my babies alive? Please where is he?" Everyone then turned around to see Meisha.

"He's with Kicker looking for some energon they sensed earlier."

"Alone?"

"Yes Optimus alone. What are you scarred they'll get hurt? Oh come now you know Kicker can take care of himself and Kira well he's Kicker's son."

"You mean you trusted them to go out by themselves?"

"Like I said before Optimus they elected to stay with us and I assure you I am not the same man I was fifteen years ago. I don…" His communicator beeping then cut off whatever he was going to say.

'Hey Megatron we found it and the tericons are having a nice breakfast so we should be able to leave here and continue our quest for a new home.'

"A home?"

'Please tell me that wasn't Optimus.'

"But I thought you never wanted me to lie to you and to just tell you as it is."

'Shut up. Kira and I'll be there in a few minutes.'

"But I thought you never wanted to see anyone or anything that would remind you of 'her' again."

'I don't but it looks like I have to.'

"Oh and Kicker."

'Yeah?'

"She's alive and standing right in front of me."

'WE'LL BE THERE IN A COUPLE OF SECONDS'

The bot watched the exchange in shock. Megatron had told them the truth he had changed and had helped raise Kicker and Meisha's baby.

"Now do you believe me?" Before Optimus could reply Kicker and a boy that looked a lot like him only with spikier hair and purple eyes like Meisha's ran out of the woods toward the group. Kicker looked different to them of course but not much. He looked like he was barely twenty-five but he was really thirty-one. He also wasn't wearing his battle suit but a pair of black gym shorts that stopped at his knees and a white mussel shirt that showed of his mussels. The other boy who was identified as Kira was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

When Kicker got to the group he scanned the area for the dark headed angel that held his heart. When he saw her all he could do was stare at her and say her name.

"Meisha."

_**THE END**_

**(What do you think? Should I do another one? If so I want four reviews ok and it probably won't be up for another day or two because I have to work on a sequel for my story "Hero's Collide." Need ideas so ppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee review.)**


End file.
